1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding die machining electrode, a fabricating method of a molding die, and the molding die.
2. Description of the Related Art
A molding die machining electrode has been proposed in that a plurality of hexagonal-columnar tubular bodies, each having a through-hole, are attached on a plate retainer arranged at one ends of the tubular bodies so as to have a predetermined space between them, and while the electrode is being moved by a predetermined distance in a direction perpendicular to the axes of the tubular bodies, pottery body forming grooves of an extrusion die are machined by electric discharging at several times so as to facilitate the fabrication of the molding die machining electrode as well as to reduce the fabrication period of time (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-71216, for example).